Kare ga Aru
by Kazusaki Kuga
Summary: Aku merasakan hal baru ketika aku merasa tenggelam dalam manik rubynya. Saat itu, tanpa sadar aku mengikrarkan sebuah janji yang belum pernah ada di pikiranku. Matanya yang begitu teduh memancarkan kehangatan dan kasih sayang yang begitu dalam / KagamiXReader. Multichap. Chapter 4 UPDATE : Jealous. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1 : Meeting

Pertama kali aku mengenalnya, kukira dia adalah seorang yang dingin, playboy, dan hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Dan dia adalah seseorang yang telah menyakiti perasaan sahabatku berkali-kali. Namun aku tidak pernah tau sifat dia yang sebenarnya.

.

.

.

"**Kare ga Aru" by Kazusaki Kuga**

**Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Kare ga Aru is belongs to me**

**Kagami X Readers**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari itu kau berjalan bersama sepupumu menuju lapangan basket jalanan yang biasa kalian kunjungi, dengan alasan karena sepupumu tidak ada teman dan akhirnya mengajakmu. Di sebelahmu, seekor anjing yang memakai baju tiruan seragam basket sepupumu berjalan dengan riangnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya serta mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya tanda senang.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, vanilla milkshake yang sedari tadi diseruput sepupumu diletakkan di bench yang ada di pinggir lapangan. Ia mulai mendribble bola basket yang dibawanya dari rumah, menggiringnya ke tengah lapangan. Kau hanya berjongkok di pinggir lapangan sambil mengelus Nigou, anjing sepupumu. Kau memerhatikan wajah sepupumu yang terlihat begitu menikmati permainannya itu.

"Apa basket begitu menyenangkan, Tetsuya?"

Orang yang kau sebut namanya itu pun menghentikan sejenak permainannya setelah menshoot bola oranye itu ke ring. Dan bola itu memantul menabrak pinggiran ring.

"Yang paling menyenangkan, [name]," jawabnya.

"Meski kau tak jago menembak?" tanyamu lagi, kali ini dengan sedikit nada menyindir.

"Urusai," balasnya menggerutu. "Aku tidak mau dikomentari oleh orang yang tidak bisa main basket."

Twich... sebuah perempatan mendarat di keningmu. Seorang Kuroko Tetsuya memang pintar berkata-kata tajam. Kau pun mengambil bola basket yang menggelinding ke arahmu dan melemparnya pada remaja bermanik cyan yang berdiri di tengah lapangan.

"Tetsuya teme!" Bersamaan kau mengumpat sepupumu, bola basket yang kau lempar tepat mengenai kepalanya. "Aku bukannya tidak bisa, aku hanya tidak jago!"

"Itte..." rintih Kuroko sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Tetsuya," tiba-tiba suatu ide terlintas di benakmu. "Apa pendapatmu andaikan aku jadi manager?"

Kuroko terdiam sejenak memandang bola oranye bergaris hitam di tangannya. Mendribble sebentar, kemudian terdiam lagi. Mungkin ia sedang berpikir. Dan kemudian ia menoleh padamu. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Kau tahu aku pernah ikut klub basket, namun itu bukan segalanya bagiku, tidak sepertimu. Tapi meski begitu, menurutku basket bukan olahraga yang membosankan? Aku senang ketika melihatmu bermain. Mungkin karena aku tahu beberapa peraturan permainannya."

"Baiklah, tentu saja aku tidak keberatan jika kau menjadi manager kami. Aku yakin kau bisa menjadi manager yang baik seperti Momoi-san."

Kau tertawa pelan. "Aku bukanlah tandingan manager elit seperti Momoi. Lagipula, Seirin kan sudah punya Riko-senpai."

"Tidak. Aku yakin semua akan setuju kau jadi manager jika mengingat kau bisa memasak," sela Kuroko menghampirimu, bermaksud mengambil vanilla milkshakenya di bench dan menyesapnya.

"Are~? Memang apa hubungannya dengan aku jadi manager?"

Kini Kuroko tersenyum tipis namun penuh misteri. "Kenapa kau tidak mencobanya saja? Karena kebetulan sebentar lagi kami akan mengadakan training camp untuk liburan musim panas dekat ini, aku yakin kau akan sangat dibutuhkan."

Kau makin tidak mengerti maksud perkataan sepupumu itu.

# # #

Dan disinilah dirimu, kau berjalan dibelakang Aida Riko, pelatih basket Seirin sekaligus juga senpaimu, menuju gym. Kau merasakan adanya getaran yang tidak biasa pada tanganmu. Beberapa buku terjepit kuat diantara tangan dan badanmu.

"Santai saja, [name]-chan. Jangan gugup begitu," ucap Riko, tersenyum padamu.

"Eh... ah... Ha-Hai, senpai," balasmu terbata-bata.

Dan dibukalah pintu gym oleh pelatih perempuan bersurai coklat itu bersamaan setibanya kalian disana. Di lapangan indoor, terlihat beberapa senpai kelas 2 maupun teman seangkatanmu kelas 1. Kau mengamati mereka yang sedang melakukan pemanasan. Ah, tentu saja sepupumu juga ada. Ia sempat tersenyum melihatmu. Namun kedua manikmu melebar ketika melihat siapa lawan bicara Kuroko saat itu. Rambut gradasi merah dan hitam serta alis bercabang itu!

"[name]-chan?" panggilan Riko membuyarkan lamunanmu. Ia menyuruhmu untuk meletakkan barang-barangmu dulu sebelum perkenalan. Kau hanya mengangguk menuruti seniormu.

PRIIITT...

Peluit yang menggantung di leher sang senpai dibunyikan menghasilkan gema di dalam gym. "Minna, berkumpul sebentar!"

Tanpa menunggu waktu, hanya dua kalimat perintah itu mampu membuat semua yang ada di gym kini berdiri di depanmu yang berdiri di sebelah sumber bunyi peluit tadi.

"Kita akan kedatangan anggota baru," ujar Riko, tersenyum.

Para atlit basket muda itu mulai ramai dengan berbagai pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terdengar menyiratkan rasa heran. Tentu saja kecuali si pemuda bersurai dan bermanik baby blue yang sudah mengenalmu. Entah hanya perasaanmu atau apa, kau merasa sepupumu itu terlihat senang saat mengetahui kini kau berdiri disini dan akan menjadi bagian dari mereka.

Tak lupa juga kau merasakan tatapan tajam dari orang itu. Tatapannya begitu tajam dan menusuk bagaikan hewan liar yang siap menerkam mangsanya kapan saja. _Garang sekali wajahnya_, gumammu dalam hati, hampir saja kau mempertemukan kedua alismu, namun kau tahu kau tidak boleh menciptakan image buruk di hari pertamamu.

"Hajimemashite," seucap kata yang terlontar dari bibir mungilmu berhasil meredakan keramaian dari para pemain basket Seirin itu. Setelah dirasa semua sudah mulai menyimak, kau melanjutkan. "Namae wa [Full name] desu. Yoroshiku," dengan sedikit membungkukkan badanmu, kau memperkenalkan diri.

"Yoroshiku!" balas yang lain antusias.

"Apa dia sepupu yang pernah kau ceritakan itu?" tanya seorang pemuda bermanik ruby pada Kuroko tiba-tiba.

"Oi, oi, Bakagami," dan seorang senpai berkacamata mendaratkan pukulannya di kepala si junior. "Kau harus memperkenalkan diri dulu sebelum bertanya hal yang tak sopan seperti itu."

"Etto... Kagami Taiga desu," tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, ia langsung memperkenalkan dirinya. "Maaf atas ketidaksopananku."

Kedua manikmu melebar. Dimana wajah garangnya tadi? Apa kesan dingin yang kau pikirkan tadi hanya perasaanmu saja? Dan apa itu tadi, Bakagami? Dia dipanggil 'Baka'?

"Kurasa aku tak perlu berkenalan lagi," sahut Kuroko, membuyarkan lamunanmu.

Dan detik berikutnya, member pemain basket yang lain pun menyusul ikut memperkenalkan diri padamu. Hyuga Junpei-senpai, Kiyoshi Teppei-senpai, Furihata Kouki, beberapa nama baru sudah mendaftar di memori otakmu. Namun, tetap saja kau tak bisa mengalihkan perhatianmu dari si remaja bergelar ace Seirin itu.

Orang yang telah menyakiti sahabatmu. Dan hal itu tak bisa dibilang hanya beberapa kali saja.

PLOK... PLOK...

Suara tepukan tangan mengalihkan pikiranmu, namun tidak untuk fokusmu. Beberapa detik kemudian, barulah kau menolehkan kepalamu ke arah sumber suara tadi. Sang pelatih baru saja mempertemukan kedua telapak tangannya, menghasilkan suara yang mengandung suatu instruksi.

"Lanjutkan pemanasan kalian. Aku akan membantu [name]-chan melewati hari pertamanya dulu," ucap Riko, masih ceria seperti biasanya.

Setelah sekumpul atlit muda itu membubarkan diri dari pusat baru di pinggir lapangan, si pelatih perempuan itu menghampirimu.

"Aku yakin kau pasti sudah tahu beberapa tugas manajer. Tapi, aku tetap akan memandu dan memberitahumu apa saja yang akan dan harus kau lakukan sebagai manajer baru tim basket Seirin," terang seniormu.

"Hai, tasuketekudasai, Riko-senpai," balasmu, sedikit membungkukkan badan.

Ketika mengerjakan apa yang diinstruksikan sang senpai, tanpa sengaja, perhatianmu teralihkan oleh para pemain yang sedang bertanding, senior vs junior. Pandangan matamu terus mengamati permainan mereka.

_Tetsuya sudah mulai berkembang daripada ketika SMP dulu_, pikirmu dalam hati.

Ya, kau masih ingat seperti apa permainan sepupumu, bahkan para Kiseki no Sedai. Meski tidak bersekolah di SMP Teikou, kau cukup dekat dengan kelima pemuda berwarna-warni itu sejak Kuroko memperkenalkanmu pada mereka.

Kau menggelengkan kepalamu sedikit keras, membuyarkan pikiranmu sendiri. Dan, satu fokus baru berhasil mengambil alih perhatianmu.

Seorang remaja berambut gradasi merah dan hitam, yang baru mempertontonkan sebuah kombinasi permainan bersama Kuroko.

Tanpa sadar, kedua manikmu terpaku dengan permainan mereka. Inikah, basket yang dibanggakan pemuda baby blue itu?

"Kau pernah menonton basket Seirin?" tanya Riko tiba-tiba, membuatmu menoleh padanya. Namun, pandangan Riko tetap pada lapangan.

"Kurasa ini yang pertama kali," jawabmu. Kemudian kau menoleh lagi pada permainan basket di lapangan indoor.

"Ini hanya pemanasan. Kau akan melihat basket Seirin yang sebenarnya besok, di pertandingan semifinal Winter Cup melawan SMA Kaijou," terang Riko.

Kau menoleh lagi pada sang senpai. "Kaijou?" ulangmu. "Kise?"

Kini Riko menoleh padamu. "Kau mengenal Kise-kun?"

Kau mengangguk. "Ya, aku kenal semua Kiseki no Sedai."

"Aah~" Kau terheran-heran melihat Riko menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya. "Andaikan kau bergabung lebih awal, kita pasti mendapat informasi tentang Kiseki no Sedai daridulu," lanjutnya serasa menyesal.

Kau mengerjab beberapa kali. "Go-gomen..."

"Haha, nandemonai."

Setelah itu, kau kembali mengamati permainan basket yang masih berlangsung. Mungkin lebih tepatnya mengamati seseorang.

Namanya Kagami Taiga.

.

.

.

Pada saat itu aku dipertemukan dengan dia pada organisasi yang baru saja aku ikuti. Dia menyelamatkan klub itu yang hampir putus asa karena kekalahan yang hampir mendatangi kami

.

.

.

Jika ditanya kesan pertama, kau tak mungkin bilang senang setelah apa yang dilakukannya pada sahabatmu. Namun, dalam sesaat, ia menghilangkan kesan buruk yang tertanam dalam dirimu hanya dengan melihat kesungguhannya.

Di pertandingan semifinal Winter Cup melawan SMA Kaijou, Kagami bertarung sengit dengan si _perfect copy_, Kise Ryouta. Kau tak menyangka seorang pelajar SMA sepertinya sanggup menembak bola pada jarak yang tidak bisa dibilang normal. _Meteor Jam_, kemampuan remaja bersurai merah kehitaman itu benar-benar membuatmu menganga melihat keajaiban lompatannya. Bahkan kemampuannya mungkin melebihi Kiseki no Sedai.

Namun, ada yang tidak kausukai dari permainannya. Awalnya kau berpikir bahwa dia hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Ia terus meminta operan bola dari para senpai dan _one on one_ bersama Kise. Ketika masuk zone pun ia terus mendominasi permainan.

"Tidak apa, Kagami memang begitu."

Penjelasan si pelatih membuatmu kembali terheran-heran. Meski begitu, para anggota Seirin menerima sifat Kagami yang seperti itu.

"Lama-lama kau juga akan terbiasa," tambah Riko.

Baiklah, apa boleh buat jika sang senior berucap demikian. Kau memang anak baru, jadi maklum jika kau belum tahu apa-apa.

"Kaijou lagi, mereka terus mengurangi selisih! Mereka mengubah alur pertandingan!"

"Fight!"

"Maju Kaijou!"

Pada quarter keempat, entah bagaimana, tiba-tiba seluruh penonton mendukung Kaijou, membuat suasana seolah-olah Seirin adalah sang antagonis. Dan kala itulah, seorang Kagami Taiga, membuat pandanganmu tentangnya perlahan berubah.

"Ini adalah drama kami. Kamilah yang menentukan jalan ceritanya."

Kaukira kemenangan akan didapatkan oleh Kaijou. Namun, ia berhasil membuktikan kata-kata yang diucapkannya itu, menggeser takdir yang hampir membawa mereka pada kekalahan. Dan rasa penasaran terhadapnya pun mulai tumbuh dalam dirimu.

Begitu pula ketika melawan Rakuzan, melawan sang raja, sang mantan kapten basket Teikou, Akashi Seijuurou. Kau tahu Akashi adalah seorang yang penuh dengan keabsolutan. Kau yakin Akashi pasti berpikir Rakuzan yang akan menjadi pemenang, dan itu mutlak. Namun, dibantu dengan Kuroko, ia membawa tim Seirin menuju gelar pemain terbaik se-Jepang.

Meski dengan selisih yang begitu sedikit, namun hal itu sangat menentukan. Semangatnya mengubah takdir Rakuzan serta Seirin. Ia selalu memberi kejutan di detik-detik terakhir. Kuroko pernah bilang padamu, cahaya barunya adalah orang yang luar biasa. Dan kini kau mulai mempercayai hal itu.

Membuatmu tak menyangka bahwa orang seperti itu adalah pelaku yang telah merubah sifat sahabatmu.

.

.

.

_** T B C**_

(A/N)

Doumo, Kuga balik lagi dengan cerita multichapter. Apa kalimatnya bertele-tele?

Atau Kuga kurang baik dalam memilih kata?

Kira-kira cerita ini bisa menumbuhkan rasa penasaran tidak?

Masih banyak kekurangan?

Typo, abal, alur kurang jelas, dsb?

Baik, baik, Kuga akan berusaha lebih baik lagi di chapter selanjutnya. Thanks for Reading : )


	2. Chapter 2 : Actual 1

Seiring berjalannya waktu, kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Dan aku semakin kagum dengan sifatnya yang kritis, humoris, dan sangat perhatian pada temannya. Aku semakin kagum pada sosoknya ketika pertama kali menjalankan kegiatanku. Dia sangat bertanggung jawab atas apa yang dikerjakannya.

.

.

.

"**Kare ga Aru" by Kazusaki Kuga**

**Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Kare ga Aru is belongs to me**

**Kagami X Readers**

**Happy Reading**

.

.

.

Hari ini, Seirin akan check in di penginapan yang ada onsennya. Dan karena penginapan yang mereka pilih tergolong murah, maka mereka harus memasak sendiri untuk makanan mereka.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum saja daritadi, Hyuga?" tanya Izuki yang melihat keanehan tingkah laku kaptennya itu. "Biasanya Kiyoshi yang begitu."

"Kiyoshi-senpai sudah senyum-senyum daritadi," celetuk Kuroko.

"Tentu saja aku bahagia, Izuki," sahut Hyuga sambil membenarkan letak kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya. "Karena kali ini, manajer baru kita yang akan memasak untuk konsumsi kita."

Semuanya langsung manggut-manggut, ikut menyerukan kata setuju. Bunga-bunga langsung bermunculan di sekitar mereka. Itu artinya mereka tidak akan lagi makan makanan neraka buatan pelatih.

"Etto... aku memang memasak untuk sarapan dan makan siang. Tapi, Riko-senpai bilang ia juga ingin memasak, jadi Riko-senpai yang akan memasak makan malam," terangmu.

CTARR...

Bunga-bunga yang tadi beterbangan di sekeliling mereka, kini berjatuhan dengan tidak elitnya. Wajah ceria yang tadi menghiasi wajah sirna, hanya ada pucat pasi. Langkah kaki yang terdengar riang spontan berhenti. Dan suara petir yang entah darimana makin menambah suasana horror.

"Ka... kau serius, [name]?" tanya sang kapten terpatah-patah, keringat dingin langsung mengalir deras di pipinya.

"Hm? Tentu saja. Nan desu ka?" balasmu polos.

"Kau menghancurkan harapan mereka, [name]," sahut Kuroko, setia dengan wajah porselennya.

Kepalamu berputar cepat, menoleh ke arah remaja bermanik cyan itu. Tidak ada kata-kata yang terlontar, hanya air mukamu yang menyiratkan tanda tanya.

"Kemampuan memasak pelatih itu di luar batas normal," tambah Kuroko, menjawab rasa penasaranmu.

Dan sebuah hentakan kaki memotong pembicaraan kalian. "Kenapa kalian membicarakan seseorang seolah-olah orang itu tidak ada?"

Terlihat beberapa perempatan sudah menghiasi wajah sang pelatih perempuan Seirin. Dan spontan para atlit muda Seirin beserta dirimu pun langsung mengambil langkah seribu, mencegah adanya korban pitingan dari sang pelatih.

"Jadi, kau akan memasak untuk sarapan?" tanya Kuroko padamu sesampainya di penginapan. Para senpai mengatur check in dan pembagian kamar.

"Hai. Tetsuya ingin makan sesuatu?" kau ganti bertanya.

Kuroko menatap langit-langit penginapan, terlihat berpikir, sambil berjalan menuju kamar penginapan yang baru saja ditentukan. "Aku ingin kari buatanmu."

"Ehem..." sebuah suara memotong pembicaraan kalian. "Kalian ini sudah seperti pasangan saja."

"Riko-senpai!" panggilmu pada orang yang telah memotong pembicaraan kalian.

"Sementara para laki-laki duluan membereskan barang, sebaiknya kita juga segera menyiapkan peralatan memasak, [name]-chan. Sehingga kita bisa langsung menyiapkan konsumsi ketika semua selesai bekerja," jelas si pelatih perempuan Seirin itu.

"Hai, senpai!" balasmu mengiyakan penjelasan Riko.

"Ano... pelatih," sela Kuroko. "Aku ingin menyarankan. Pelatih boleh saja membantu [name] menyiapkan peralatan masaknya, tapi sebaiknya jangan membantu ketika prosesnya. Karena, aku tidak ingin kari buatan [name] yang bahkan lebih enak dari buatan ibuku, terkontaminasi olehmu. Sumimasen." Setelah menjelaskan, Kuroko langsung beranjak pergi menyusul teman-teman serta senpainya yang masih berjalan menuju kamar mereka.

Mengalihkan perhatianmu dari sang sepupu, kedua manikmu tertuju pada si pelatih. Dan kau terlonjak melihat tangan sang senpai mengepal kuat dan beberapa perempatan bermunculan di kening dan wajahnya.

"Anak itu makin ingin kubunuh saja!" ucap Riko geram.

"Haha, anou... senpai," kau berusaha menenangkan perempuan bersurai coklat itu sebelum Kuroko benar-benar akan terbunuh. "Dia memang jago berkata-kata tajam. Tapi... ia tidak selalu begitu, kok."

Sebuah helaan diloloskan Riko. "Hai, hai. Aku tau."

Beberapa jam kemudian...

"Hei, Kuroko!" Si senpai bermuka kucing, Koganei Shinji, memanggil kouhainya. Ia berjalan bersama beberapa pemuda, yang tak lain adalah tim basket Seirin, menuju ruang makan yang disediakan di penginapan. "Bukannya menghina, sih. Tapi si [name] benar-benar bisa memasak, kan?"

Si remaja bersurai baby blue itu mengangguk sekali. "Menurutku, kemampuan memasaknya mungkin setara dengan Kagami-kun."

Serempak, semua yang ada disitu langsung menghela nafas lega, kecuali Kuroko tentunya.

"Ah, kalian sudah datang!" sambut Riko, sambil menyiapkan kari di tiap kursi.

"[Name], pelatih benar-benar tidak ikut campur dengan masakanmu, kan?" sahut Kuroko. Dan sebuah bawang menerjang ke kepala birunya.

"Urusai, Kuroko-kun!" teriak si perempuan berambut coklat pendek, pelaku yang melemparkan bawang itu.

"Ini enak!" seru Kagami. Sebatang sendok berisi kari bertengger di tangannya. "Hei, [name], kau pikir porsi segini cukup untukku?"

Dan sebuah siku ikut mendarat di kepala merah gelapnya. "Kau itu sudah mendahului kami, sudah minta tambah porsi pula," ucap Kuroko, masih dengan posisi siku menempel di kepala Kagami. "Aku tidak mau jadi bayangan orang yang tidak sopan."

"Kenapa juga kau harus mengatakan itu?!" protes ace Seirin itu. "Dan bukankah Aomine juga termasuk tidak sopan, kenapa kau tetap mau jadi bayangannya?!"

Sebuah telapak tangan berukuran cukup besar kembali menimpuk kepala merah Kagami. "Kalau makan tidak boleh bicara, Kagami," kata Kiyoshi sungguh innocent.

"Aku tahu itu! Lebih baik kau diam saja!"

BRAKK...

Dan suara hentakan meja yang tidak pelan langsung mengheningkan ruang makan itu.

"Jika kalian tidak berniat makan, sebaiknya segera keluar!" bentakmu kesal mendengar semua keributan itu. "Terutama kau, Kagami! Jika kau mendahului makan lagi dan ribut terus, tidak akan ada jatah makanan lagi untukmu!"

"Chotto... [name]..."

"Dan aku tidak peduli meski kau membutuhkan porsi yang tidak normal."

Dan itu adalah momen pertama dimana para member Seirin menganggapmu tak boleh ditentang atau hartamu akan melayang.

# # #

Suara gesekan piring memenuhi ruangan yang kau tempati sekarang, tepatnya di tempat cuci piring. Tiba-tiba, beberapa peralatan makan yang masih kotor menambah jumlah tingkat piring kotor disebelahmu.

"Biar kubantu."

Kau menoleh. Kedua manikmu memang tidak melebar, namun entah kenapa detak jantungmu berdetak sedikit lebih cepat. Sedikit. Tentu saja karena kau kesal jantungmu berdetak lebih cepat, sehingga sedikit bersusah payah untukmu mencoba lebih tenang dan menurunkan kecepatan detakan jantungmu. Jadi, detak jantungmu terdengar hanya sedikit lebih cepat. (Apa kalian bingung? Karena author juga bingung -_-)

Tunggu sebentar. Berdebar? Kau berdebar hanya karena Kagami mendekat padamu? Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Bukankah dia...

"[Name]?"

Panggilan Kagami membuyarkan lamunanmu. Spontan, kau langsung kembali mengalihkan pandanganmu untuk mencuci piring. Sambil mencuci dan mengelap piring-piring itu, pikiranmu kembali berkecamuk. Ingin sekali kau mengeluarkan uneg-uneg dalam pikiranmu, pada orang yang berdiri di sebelahmu tentu saja. Mengenai kejadian kira-kira setahun lalu. Kejadian dimana ketika sifat sahabatmu berubah karenanya.

"Kagami."

Panggilanmu yang tidak terlalu keras namun masih terdengar itu, berhasil membuat orang yang kau panggil itu menoleh.

"Nani?" Ia yang kini menoleh padamu karena heran, tidak membuatmu menoleh sedikit pun.

Kau terdiam sejenak, mengatur alur cerita dalam benakmu. "Apa kau ingat-"

SRAKK...

"[Name]cchi!" Belum sempat kau berucap, seorang pemuda yang terkenal akan keceriaannya membuka pintu dengan paksa dan langsung berhambur memelukmu. "Hisashiburi! Aitakatta~!"

"Kise?!" ujar Kagami terkejut.

Masih dalam pelukan pemuda pirang berstatus model itu, kau bersusah payah angkat bicara. "Sesakk... Kise!"

Namun, Kise hanya sedikit mengendurkan pelukannya, masih cengar-cengir memandang ujung kepalamu.

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Dan bagaimana kau tahu aku ada disini?" tanyamu, menghiraukan pelukan Kise.

"Kasamatsu-senpai mendapat tiket gratis untuk menginap di penginapan ini ssu. Sebenarnya, Kasamatsu-senpai mengajak semua pemain inti Kaijou. Tapi, hanya aku dan Moriyama-senpai yang ada waktu luang," jawab Kise, melepas pelukannya. "Dan tadi aku bertemu Kurokocchi, ia memberitahuku kalau kau sedang mencuci piring, jadi aku langsung kemari ssu."

"Tunggu, tunggu. Kalian saling kenal?" sela Kagami memotong pembicaraan.

"Are~ Kagamicchi juga ada toh?" balas Kise.

"Aku sudah memanggilmu tadi!" tukas Kagami, dengan perempatan siku-siku di keningnya, kesal karena tak dianggap.

"Aku kenal dengan semua Kiseki no Sedai," leraimu, menjawab pertanyaan Kagami.

"Wah!" sahut Kise seolah-olah teringat sesuatu. "[Name]cchi masuk Seirin? Berarti akan sering bersama Kagamicchi, dong? Tidak apa, nih?" Kise berucap sambil memandang dirimu, yang kembali bekerja mengelap piring-piring yang belum selesai, dengan ekspresi seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Kagami.

"Apa maksudmu, Kise?" tanya si remaja bermanik ruby itu.

Kise menolehkan kepalanya berfokus pada kedua ruby. "[Name]cchi itu-"

"Aku sendiri yang akan menjelaskannya, Kise," potongmu. Senyum tipis mulai tersungging di bibirmu bersamaan kau menoleh pada si perfect copy itu. "Kau, kan, baru datang, sebaiknya istirahat dulu saja sambil melihat kamarmu."

"Ara~ baiklah. Andai aku datang lebih pagi, aku pasti kebagian kari buatanmu ssu." Setelah berucap demikian, pria bermanik topaz itu melenggang pergi dan tak lupa melambaikan tangan untukmu dan juga Kagami.

Seperginya si biang berisik, kau kembali pada kegiatan awalmu. Hening, sampai beberapa detik kemudian.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" tanya Kagami, sambil lekat menatapmu.

Kau terdiam sejenak merangkai kata-kata. "Sebenarnya, aku tidak berniat menyembunyikan apapun darimu." Kau meletakkan piring terakhir ke tumpukan piring yang sudah bersih. "Karena itu, mungkin aku akan sedikit curhat padamu. Kau pasti ingat Kamisaka Hanari."

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

(A/N)

Doumo. Kuga is here.

Ohmaigaaat, tuh kan tuh kan, kalau bikin fic multichap author selalu aja melakukan kesalahan. Kali ini alur sedikit melenceng dari bayangan awal, sehingga adegan di chapter 2 ini sedikit 'mulek'. Doakan semoga Kuga segera kembali ke jalan yang benar...

Special thanks for :

**Kaito Akahime** **| Kamisaka | .5872682 | reina-tsu27 | Sano (gomen aku singkat) | rucichy | Lucia Michaelis | Yuuki Hanami | sherrysakura99 | Ayanoshida **sudah mereview, fav, juga follow..

Untuk balasan review, ditunggu saja kelanjutan ceritanya

See you in the next chapter~


	3. Chapter 3 : Actual 2

"**Kare ga Aru" by Kazusaki Kuga**

**Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Kare ga Aru is belongs to me**

**Kagami X Readers**

**Happy Reading**

.

.

.

Uap yang mengepul serta suara gemericik air menambah suasana damai kala itu. Air panas dalam kolam yang tidak sempit itu merendam tubuhmu dalam kenyamanan.

"[Name]-chan," panggil seorang perempuan yang sedang duduk disebelahmu. "Kau dan Kuroko-kun sepertinya terlihat cukup dekat?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan itu, Riko-senpai?" balasmu pada senpai bermanik coklat serta bersurai senada dengan maniknya itu.

"Kuroko-kun selalu menambah embel-embel '-kun' atau '-san' pada setiap orang yang dipanggilnya. Tapi aku tidak mendengar embel-embel itu ketika Kuroko-kun menyebut namamu," lanjut Riko, mengusap air panas itu pada bagian lehernya.

Senyum tipis terbentuk di wajahmu. "Yah~ Aku dan Tetsuya memang sudah bersama sejak kecil. Dia selalu menemaniku di rumah ketika Ayah dan Ibu ada dinas diluar kota selama beberapa hari," jawabmu, kemudian kau tertawa kecil. "Seperti pengasuh saja, ya."

"Kau bisa menyebutnya sebagai bagian dari keluarga, [name]-chan," sahut Riko. "Kurasa kita harus segera menyiapkan makan malam."

"Ah, hai!" Kau mengangkat tubuhmu dari onsen dan melilitinya dengan handuk putih. "Senpai akan masak apa? Aku belum pernah tahu masakan Riko-senpai."

Entah karena apa, kau merasa setelah berucap begitu pada sang senpai, wajah perempuan bersurai coklat itu menjadi seperti... ngambek?

"Aku tidak akan gagal kali ini!"

"Huh?" Ucapan sang senpai tentu saja membuatmu bingung.

# # #

Uap yang mengepul dan suara gemericik air kembali menambah suasana damai beberapa menit kemudian, namun kali ini di tempat yang berbeda. Jika tadi di pemandian perempuan, sekarang di pemandian laki-laki. Beberapa pemuda yang masih berumur remaja memenuhi pinggiran onsen yang mereka tempati sekarang.

"Kita ke onsen sebelum dan sesudah Winter Cup," ucap Koganei memecah keheningan.

"Aku khawatir," sahut Hyuga tidak nyambung.

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan, senpai?" tanya Furihata penasaran. Fukuda dan Kawahara ikut memandang sang kapten penasaran.

"Aku tidak ingin keluar dari sini untuk makan malam," lanjut Hyuga, menenggelamkan sebagian kepalanya ke dalam air.

"Akh! Benar juga! Malam ini, pelatih yang akan- "

"Boleh kami bergabung?"

Belum selesai Kawahara berujar, suara seseorang memotongnya. Terlihat tiga orang pemuda menghampiri para pemuda Seirin.

"Kasamatsu?" panggil Hyuga.

"Yo!"

"Ma~ Ma~ Apa tadi kalian sedang membicarakan makan malam?" Si remaja termuda dari tiga orang yang baru datang tadi mengeluarkan keceriannya yang berlebih. "Kami boleh ikut ssu? Aku ingin makan masakan [name]cchi," ucap Kise sambil menyeburkan diri ke onsen, diikuti kedua senpainya.

"Tapi, Kise-kun," sepupu dari nama gadis yang disebut si model tadi menyela. "Malam ini, pelatih kami yang akan membuat makan malam."

"Eh? Pelatih kalian?" sahut Moriyama. "Jadi, malam ini tidak ada masakan manajer cantik itu?"

"Apa maksudmu manajer cantik?" protes Hyuga. "Jangan mencoba merebut manajer kami! Jika tidak ada dia, kami semua pasti akan mati muda!"

"Hyuga, kita tidak akan mati muda hanya karena masakan Riko," tukas Kiyoshi.

"Diamlah!"

"Ara~ Kalian beruntung mendapat manajer yang manis dan pintar memasak untuk kalian," tambah Moriyama.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan masakan pelatih kalian?" sang kapten Kaijou itu akhirnya bertanya.

"Mungkin itu sudah tidak bisa disebut masakan lagi," kali ini, si pemilik eagle eye menjelaskan.

"Tapi, kapten, karena ada [name], mungkin saja ia akan membantu pelatih memasak," terang Kagami mencoba berpikir positif.

Hening sejenak.

"Kau benar!" dukung Koganei. Di sebelahnya, Mitobe manggut-manggut. "Tumben kau pintar, Kagami."

Dan satu kalimat terakhir dari Koganei berhasil membentuk perempatan merah di kening Kagami.

"Kalau begitu, kita berharap saja."

# # #

"Eh? Karena aku penasaran dengan masakan Riko-senpai, jadi aku menyerahkan semuanya pada Riko-senpai. Aku menata meja makan sementara Riko-senpai memasak sendirian di dapur," jelasmu tanpa dosa ketika para pria yang habis berendam itu bertanya.

Kacamata Hyuga langsung retak. Koganei berlarian kesana kemari. Dan aura-aura gelap menyelubungi belasan pemuda yang berdiri mematung di depan pintu ruang makan.

"[Name]! Kau bodoh- -!" teriak para pemuda Seirin itu serempak. Sementara tiga pemuda Kaijou hanya mengerjabkan mata bingung.

"Eh?! Nani?!" Kau terlonjak menerima semprotan para atlit muda itu. "Ke-Kenapa aku bodoh?"

"Iya ssu. Kenapa kalian menyebut [name]cchi bodoh?!" celetuk Kise tidak terima.

"Kau tidak usah ikut-ikut, baka!" Tukas Kasamatsu menjitak kepala kouhainya.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang bahwa kemampuan memasak pelatih itu diluar batas normal, kan?" sahut Kuroko. Ia menjelaskan dengan wajah datar namun tubuhnya gemetaran.

"Te...Tetsuya?"

"Oh, kalian sudah datang? Kebetulan masakanku sudah siap. Are? Kaijou? Kalian akan bergabung?"

Cerocosan si perempuan bermanik coklat itu langsung memberi efek pucat pada seluruh member pria Seirin.

"Aku belum mau mati muda," ucap Tsuchida pelan.

Pelatih perempuan Seirin itu keluar sambil membawa panci besar. "Ramen."

Berpasang-pasang mata itu pun bergeser dan mengubah fokus pada isi panci dengan uap mengepul yang dibawa Riko. Dan yang terlihat hanyalah mozaik-mozaik hitam.

# silahkan bayangkan sendiri ('v')V #

Kau terduduk di pinggir lantai kayu penginapan yang berhadapan langsung dengan taman tengah sambil memegangi perutmu yang masih berasa mual berat. Tak kau sangka bahwa masakan sang senpai begitu buruk. Paling buruk mungkin. Mungkin setelah ini kau tidak akan mengizinkan Riko memasak lagi. Tak bisa kau bayangkan para atlit muda Seirin itu mati muda karena terlalu sering mengonsumsi makanan bermozaik hitam itu.

"Ah, syukurlah kau masih hidup," ucap seseorang membuyarkan pikiranmu. Sesosok pria tinggi bersurai merah kehitaman berdiri tak jauh darimu.

"Apa maksudmu masih hidup, Kagami?" balasmu. Tapi, kau bersyukur karena seperti katanya, kau masih hidup karena Kagami tadi sempat merombak makanan Riko sehingga tidak sehitam sebelumnya.

Tak menggubris pertanyaanmu, Kagami mendekat dan mulai duduk beberapa senti disebelahmu. Kemudian, ia menyodorkan sebotol air mineral yang digenggamnya padamu.

"Soal perkataanmu tadi pagi," bola mata Kagami memandangmu dari ekor matanya. "Kau mengenal Hanari?"

"Teman sejak kecilku," jawabmu. Tanganmu memutar-mutar botol dalam genggamanmu. "Tapi, dia berubah akhir-akhir ini. Sejak ia bercerita padaku tentang pria yang ditemuinya di Amerika. Tepatnya setahun lalu ketika SMP ia bersekolah disana. Pria kelahiran Jepang yang menjadi kekasihnya itu, namanya Kagami Taiga."

Diam. Kau melirik pemuda di sebelahmu, menatap pemilik surai merah kehitaman itu dari sudut matamu. Karena kau rasa tidak ada tanda-tanda orang itu akan membuka suara, kau pun melanjutkan.

"Sejak saat itu, ia terus berbicara mengenai kekasih barunya itu. Dan, aku selalu menjadi pendengar yang baik untuknya. Beberapa bulan kemudian, Hanari pulang ke Jepang ketika sekolahnya libur panjang. Waktu itu, pertama kali aku melihat wajahnya begitu murung. Biasanya, jika aku menghiburnya, aku akan kembali merasakan keceriaannya. Namun kala itu tidak." Kau menghembuskan nafas sejenak, mengisi pasokan oksigen yang mulai menipis karena bercerita panjang lebar. "Aku cukup terkejut ketika tiba-tiba dia bilang 'aku benci laki-laki'."

Kau kembali diam. Memberi jeda waktu untuk memberi Kagami kesempatan menyela. Namun, sepertinya pria itu masih ingin mendengar ceritamu sampai akhir. Terlihat dari raut mukanya, sepertinya ia sedang mengingat masa lalunya bersama sahabatmu itu.

"Aku bertanya padanya," kau pun melanjutkan. "Dia bilang, dia sering sekali menemukan kekasihnya bersama wanita lain. Apalagi sewaktu kekasihnya bermain streetball Amerika. Tiap kali habis bertanding, Hanari bilang bahwa kekasihnya selalu berkencan dengan wanita yang berbeda tiap harinya. Aku sudah memberi nasihat padanya dengan maksud menghibur. Tidak semua pria begitu. Namun, ternyata itu kali ketiga pria yang menjadi kekasihnya berlaku begitu padanya."

"Tiga?!"

Kau sedikit tersentak karena akhirnya Kagami bersuara setelah diam semenjak tadi. Kau hanya mengangguk mengiyakan ucapannya. Setelah bola matanya yang sedikit melebar kembali normal, terlihat ia menghembuskan nafas sejenak.

"Asal kau tahu saja, sebenarnya aku bukanlah tipe pria yang seperti itu," kali ini Kagami yang bercerita mengingat ia tidak suka dianggap murahan. "Memang waktu itu aku berkencan dengan wanita-wanita yang berbeda. Tapi, itu semua bukanlah keinginanku sendiri."

Kedua manikmu sedikit melebar mendengar penjelasan pria disampingmu itu. "Lalu?"

"Tatsuya yang memperkenalkan mereka padaku."

"Tatsuya?"

"Himuro Tatsuya. Saudara angkatku yang sekarang bersekolah di Yosen."

Kau hanya mengangguk meski tidak tahu siapa saudara yang dimaksud Kagami. Kau hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan lanjutkan-ceritamu-tadi.

"Aku pernah bercerita pada Tatsuya bahwa aku sukar berteman disana. Tapi, tak kusangka ia memaksaku berkencan dengan wanita-wanita itu dengan alasan menambah teman untukku. Jika aku tidak melakukannya, ia bilang akan memutus persaudaraan kami. Konyol bukan? Padahal ia tahu aku sudah punya pacar."

Kau terhenyak. Tidak menyangka bahwa dibalik sesuatu yang membuat sahabatmu menjadi hati-hati pada laki-laki itu adalah alasan yang... konyol katanya?

"Tunggu, tunggu. Kurasa kau juga perlu menceritakan itu pada Hanari," ucapmu.

"Tidak. Kau yang akan menyampaikannya, [name]. Entah kau mau atau tidak, sih. Waktu itu, aku sudah berusaha menjelaskan padanya. Tapi, dia menyahut bahwa ia tak ingin bertemu denganku lagi."

"Hontou ni?"

Kagami mengangguk. Dan setelah itu, hening tercipta selama beberapa menit. Kau memerhatikan kolam dan beberapa daun teratai yang mengapung. Diatasnya, seekor katak menyanyi disana. (Jangan tanya bagaimana katak itu bernyanyi! *ngacungkan gunting Akashi)

"Ngomong-ngomong," Kagami akhirnya memecah keheningan itu. "Kenapa Kise bisa tahu? Lalu, sewaktu Hanari bercerita padamu, apa kau mengenalku? Atau hanya sekedar tahu tampangku?" Sepertinya pria beralis cabang ini penasaran.

Kau tertawa kecil. "Aku kenal dekat dengan mereka karena Tetsuya yang memperkenalkanku pada para Kiseki no Sedai. Lalu, tidak, aku mengenalmu ketika aku masuk Seirin. Waktu itu, kau berteriak di atap sekolah lima menit sebelum upacara pagi dilaksanakan."

Kagami mengusap tengkuknya, sedikit salah tingkah. "O-oh, waktu itu, ya."

Kau mendongak. Bulan sabit yang menggantung di langit malam memantul di kedua bola matamu. "Yah, waktu itu aku berpikir. Itukah Kagami Taiga yang dibicarakan sahabatku? Dan sejak itu pula, aku mulai memerhatikan gerak-gerikmu. Aku bermaksud mengetahui kebiasaanmu, terutama yang buruk, dan akan menceritakannya pada Hanari untuk membantunya membalas perbuatanmu padanya."

"Kau jahat sekali!" rengek Kagami.

Kau hanya tertawa kecil. Dan kemudian menghembuskan nafas pelan seolah-olah akan mengucapkan sesuatu sekali seumur hidup, membuat Kagami terheran-heran karenanya.

"Tapi, dengan bodohnya, aku malah jatuh cinta pada pria itu."

Dan satu kalimat yang baru saja terlontar dari mulutmu berhasil melebarkan sepasang manik ruby Kagami.

.

.

.

_**T B C**_

(A/N)

Doumo, minna-san.

Maaf telat update, tugas di dunia nyata bejibun banyaknya. Semoga tidak terlalu lama membuat readers lama menunggu. Kuga juga menunggu karena disini Kuga menjadi author + reader, hahaha.. (*krik)

Maaf juga karena Kuga hanya bisa bikin cerita yang pendek-pendek. Karena bikin cerita panjang bukan spesialis Kuga. Buat readers yang ingin ceritanya lebih panjang, tolong jangan minta ke Kuga. T_T

Special thank's for :

**sherrysakura99 | Mey-chan Love Kagami . 5862 | Misaki Younna | Arisa Hamada | reina-tsu27 | Arisa Hamada | affsaini | ricchan's matahari, dan yang lain yang sudah aku sebut di chapter sebelumnya (gomen) **for review, fav, and follow.

See you in the next story, minna.. (^o^)/

_**Next story : Chapter 4, Jealous**_


	4. Chapter 4 : Jealous

Aku merasakan hal baru ketika aku merasa tenggelam dalam manik rubynya. Saat itu, tanpa sadar aku mengikrarkan sebuah janji yang belum pernah ada di pikiranku. Matanya yang begitu teduh memancarkan kehangatan dan kasih sayang yang begitu dalam

.

.

.

"**Kare ga Aru" by Kazusaki Kuga**

**Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Kare ga Aru is belongs to me**

**Kagami X Readers**

**Happy Reading**

.

.

.

Sepasang manik baby blue mengerjab, menyesuaikan kedua pupilnya dengan cahaya mentari pagi ini yang menerobos masuk ke kamar yang ia tempati sekarang. Tangan mungilnya –-tidak begitu sih—-mengucek sebelah matanya yang masih terasa berat. Hingga akhirnya sosok yang tidur di sebelahnya menarik perhatian sang phantom itu.

"Kagami-kun?" panggilnya. "Aku tidak tahu kau punya masalah apa, tapi... ini sudah dua hari kau tidak bisa tidur."

"Aku sudah bangun daritadi, kok," sanggah remaja bersurai merah kehitaman itu.

"Tapi mata merahmu menyangkal apa yang kau ucapkan itu."

Remaja pemilik kelereng ruby itu terdiam, tak tahu harus menyangkal bagaimana lagi. Melawan kekeraskepalaan Kuroko adalah hal yang membuang-buang waktu, karena ia akan tetap mempertahankan argumennya.

"Jika hari ini ada pertandingan, pelatih pasti akan menghabisimu," ujar Kuroko sambil beranjak dan merapikan futonnya. "Hari ini kita akan pulang, sebaiknya kau juga segera berkemas."

"Aku tahu!" balas Kagami, bangkit dari tidurnya.

Keduanya berjalan bebarengan menuju kamar mandi. Seusainya dari sana, keduanya melewati ruang makan dan tak sengaja mendengar suara yang tak asing di telinga mereka.

"Ini diletakkan disini, [name]-chan?"

"Hai. Arigatou, Moriyama-senpai."

"Sudah menjadi kewajibanku untuk membantu gadis manis sepertimu."

Moriyama? Moriyama Yoshitaka? Untuk apa shooting guard Kaijou itu bersamamu? Pakai merayu pula. Kira-kira begitu yang ada di pikiran si duo cahaya-bayangan Seirin itu.

Sejenak, keduanya saling pandang, namun tanpa bertele-tele Kagami langsung maju untuk meraih pegangan pintu. Dan pintu bergeser oleh tangan Kagami bersamaan suara piring pecah belah bergesekan satu sama lain menimbulkan bunyi berisik.

"Ah! Go... gomen... lantainya masih licin."

"Kau tidak apa-apa, [name]-chan? Jangan membawa setumpuk piring itu langsung bersamaan, sedikit-sedikit saja."

"Maaf, aku kurang berhati-hati."

Pemilik surai hitam itu membantumu berdiri dari posisimu yang hampir terjatuh tadi. Andaikan sang senpai tidak membantumu, kau pasti sudah membentur lantai dengan diiringi bunyi pecahan belasan piring yang kau bawa. Setelah mendapat keseimbangan, kedua manikmu baru menyadari kehadiran dua orang yang menatap kalian datar.

"Eh? Tetsuya? Kagami? Kalian lapar? Tumben sekali kalian yang pertama masuk dapur," ujarmu sambil meletakkan piring di meja makan.

"Tidak, kau dan dia yang pertama, [name]," balas Kuroko, masih dengan muka triplek andalannya.

"Kenapa dia bersamamu?" tanya Kagami heran.

"Entahlah, Moriyama-senpai bilang ia bangun kepagian dan menemukanku disini. Lalu ia bilang ia ingin membantuku menyiapkan meja makan," jelasmu. "Para senpai yang lain belum bangun?"

"Kurasa mereka juga akan segera tiba disini tak lama lagi," sahut Kuroko.

Dan tak lama kemudian, berpasang-pasang kaki mulai memasuki ruang makan yang hanya dibatasi sekat dengan dapur itu. Tak lupa dengan rengekan Kise atas penyesalannya bangun terakhir dan hanya mendapat porsi sedikit. Sepertinya ia lupa dengan porsi jumbo Kagami.

"Hidoi, Kagamicchi~ Kenapa kau tidak menyisakan untukku?" rengek si model itu.

"Makanya jangan bangun telat!" amuk Kasamatsu yang baru saja menghabiskan makanannya.

Kau pun menghela nafas, kesal dengan ocehan Kise yang tiada henti. "Baik, baik. Kise, akan kubuatkan makanan lagi untukmu," ucapmu sambil pergi ke dapur.

"Eh? Benarkah? [Name]cchi baik ssu," bunga-bunga langsung bertebaran di sekitarnya.

"Asal kau diam, baka!"

Kise pun menyusulmu menuju ke dapur. "Aku ingin okonomiyaki buatan [name]cchi!" ucapnya, masih dengan keceriaan yang berlebihan.

"Kagami-kun, jangan melamun saat makan, makananmu masih-"

Diam. Kuroko tak ingin melanjutkan ucapannya. Tidak, bukan karena Kagami tidak mendengarnya. Ia tak peduli jika memang Kagami tak mendengarnya, ia sudah biasa. Namun, kali ini lebih menarik perhatiannya. Kedua manik baby blue Kuroko menangkap ada sesuatu lain dari pandangan kedua ruby Kagami. Ia pun mengikuti arah pandangannya. Dan arah itu berhenti tepat menuju ke arahmu dan juga Kise.

# # #

"Kagami-kun."

"..."

"Kagami-kun."

"..."

"Maaf mengganggu lamunanmu, tapi kalau tidak hati-hati-"

JDAKK...

"Itte~!"

"Padahal aku sudah memperingatkanmu," ucap Kuroko innocent.

"Bilang lebih cepat, dong!" balas Kagami sambil memegangi kepalanya yang baru membentur tiang sekolah.

"Guk!" Nigou yang sedari tadi berjalan bersama mereka ikut-ikutan.

"Sejak dari penginapan, kau jadi sering melamun," komentar Kuroko. "Wah, dahimu merah."

"Tetsuya? Kagami? Eh, ada apa dengan dahimu?" Tak sengaja kau menemukan dua bintang Seirin itu ketika akan berjalan menuju gym.

"Ia menabrak tiang itu," jawab Kuroko atas pertanyaanmu.

"Pffft, kau kalah dari sebuah tiang yang bahkan tidak melakukan apapun padamu?" ejekmu menahan tawa.

Twich... sebuah perempatan terbentuk di dahi merah Kagami. "Urusai, [name]!" Namun perempatan tadi seketika menghilang bersamaan mendaratnya sebuah plester yang ditempelkan olehmu.

"Lebih baik?" tanyamu meredakan amukan Kagami.

"A-arigatou..."

"Kau mau ke gym?" sela Kuroko, bertanya padamu.

Kau mengangguk. "Kalian juga?"

"Guk!"

"Kyaa, Nigou, lama tak berjumpa denganmu!" Kau langsung menggendong dan memutar-mutar Nigou diatas kepalamu.

Sementara kau berjalan cepat saking girangnya bermain bersama Nigou, Kagami dan Kuroko berjalan bersama dibelakangmu. Dan tanpa sepengetahuanmu serta Kagami, diam-diam Kuroko mengamati pandangan sang ace yang terus tertuju ke arahmu. Namun pandangan itu tidak tersirat seperti seorang pria jatuh cinta kepada wanita pada umumnya. Lebih terlihat seperti pandangan... bertanya?

Sesampainya di gym, selepas pandangan manik rubynya dari sosokmu, Kagami masih terlihat tidak fokus. Masih setengah melamun. Tidak tahan dengan itu, Kuroko pun melakukan tindakan untuk mencegah Kagami melamun lebih jauh.

BYUUR...

Semua pria yang berada di ruang ganti langsung menatap tajam serta heran ke arah dua kouhai yang baru saja hampir menghibur mereka.

"NANI?! Oi, apa maksudmu Kuroko?!" geram Kagami yang baru saja akan berganti seragam lapangan. Untung saja seragamnya tidak basah.

Kuroko pun menutup botol air mineralnya yang telah kosong. "Maafkan aku kalau aku terlalu mencampuri urusanmu, Kagami-kun. Tapi, selama berlatih, pikiranmu harus fokus pada lapangan."

Para senpai yang tidak tahu permasalahan mereka pun hanya diam dan segera ke lapangan untuk melakukan pemanasan. Tak lupa mengingatkan mereka berdua untuk segera bergabung juga.

"Kau selalu saja pintar bikin kesal, Kuroko," gerutu Kagami.

"Aku menyirammu bukan untuk membuatmu makin kesal, Kagami-kun," balas Kuroko tanpa dosa seperti biasanya.

Begitu keluar dari ruang ganti, bayanganmu yang sedang berlari kecil terpantul di kedua ruby dan baby blue.

"Hyuga-senpai bilang aku disuruh mengepel ruang ganti pria. Memangnya kalian habis melakukan apa?" tanyamu pada dua orang yang baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti itu.

"Kagami-kun bilang ingin mandi, jadi aku menyiramnya dengan air mineralku," jawab Kuroko mengarang cerita.

"Oi, jangan fitnah!"

"Apa perlu aku bawakan bebek karet sekalian?" ejekmu, lagi-lagi. "Ya sudah, akan kubersihkan. Para senpai sudah menunggu kalian."

Begitu kau melewati mereka, tanpa kau sadari pandangan Kagami masih saja tertuju padamu. Seolah-olah dengan pandangan itu kau bisa memberinya jawaban atas kebimbangan yang sedang melandanya.

# # #

"Otsukare!"

Teriakan itu menandakan berakhirnya latihan pada hari itu. Kau pun ikut berkemas merapikan peralatan yang digunakan saat berlatih tadi. Seusainya berkemas, kau memandang sekelilingmu. Sepertinya kau terlalu cepat karena yang lain terlihat belum selesai. Baiklah, kau pun kembali duduk di bench untuk menunggu sepupumu yang tadi minta pulang bersama.

"Maaf membuat menunggu."

Suara yang tak asing di telingamu membuatmu mendongak. Terlihat sepupumu berdiri di depanmu dengan si cahayanya berdiri di sampingnya.

"Tidak keberatan dia ikut, kan?"

Menit berikutnya, kau sudah berjalan beriringan disebelah Kuroko. Kagami sendiri berdiri di sisi Kuroko yang lain. Cahaya mentari sore hari membuat perjalanan kalian terasa begitu damai.

"Apa rumah kalian berdekatan?" tanya Kagami membuka percakapan.

"Tidak juga, sih. Tapi tidak terlalu jauh juga. Jaraknya kira-kira sekitar tiga blok perumahan," jawabmu. "Dan biasanya Tetsuya selalu mengantarku, padahal aku bisa sendiri." Kini ada sedikit gerutuan dalam ucapanmu.

"Kali ini aku tidak akan mengantarmu, kok," sahut Kuroko.

"Hee~ Benarkah?"

"Ya, Kagami-kun yang akan mengantarmu."

"Nani?!" Bebarengan, kau dan Kagami serentak mengucapkan itu. Dengan nada yang sedikit keras pula.

"Oi, oi, Kuroko, kau tahu, kan rumahku tidak searah dengan rumahmu?" tukas Kagami.

"Tapi aku yakin kau tidak keberatan kalau kumintai tolong mengantarkan sepupuku pulang ke rumahnya."

Dan tanpa ada jawaban protes lagi, kalian terus berjalan hingga sampai di blok perumahan Kuroko. Sampai akhirnya tiba di depan blok perumahan Kuroko, tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang terlontar dari bibirmu ataupun Kagami.

"Aku sampai disini dulu. Tolong, ya, Kagami-kun," ucap Kuroko sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"Ha-hai. Tidak usah sesopan itu, Kuroko," balas Kagami.

Kau dan Kagami pun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju sekitar dua blok lagi untuk sampai di rumahmu. Dan tetap saja tak ada yang berniat membuka percakapan selama perjalanan singkat itu.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Kagami," ucapmu sesampainya di depan rumahmu.

"Ya."

Kau pun berbalik dan akan membuka gerbang rumahmu, ketika sebuah tangan besar meraih lenganmu dan menghentikan pergerakanmu. Membuatmu kembali berbalik menghadap pria tinggi yang sudah mengantarmu pulang ini. Daripada bertanya 'ada apa?', kau lebih memilih melemparkan pandangan bertanya pada kedua manik rubynya itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti."

Hei, bukankah kau yang tidak mengerti, kenapa justru Kagami yang bertanya begitu?

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyamu tak mengerti.

Namun Kagami tak lekas menjawab, terlihat ia sedang berpikir sambil menengok ke arah lain. Kemudian, ketika kedua maniknya kembali berfokus padamu, ia menjelaskan. "Aku... aku tidak mengerti. Sewaktu di penginapan, kau bilang jatuh cinta padaku. Tapi, kau tidak terlihat seperti ucapanmu dan begitu dekat dengan pria lain. Moriyama, Kise, Kuroko, bahkan Nigou. Sebenarnya... mana yang benar?"

Kau mengerjab beberapa kali. Tidak pernah menyangka bahwa seorang Kagami akan mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu. Ternyata ia terus mengingat kata-katamu waktu itu. Dan... dia cemburu? Bukankah itu berarti dia terus memperhatikanmu selama ini? Pffftt... Kau menahan tawa ketika mengingat bahwa tadi ia menyebut nama Nigou. Dia cemburu pada seekor anjing?

"A-apa yang lucu?" Muka Kagami seketika memerah mengingat ia baru saja mengutarakan uneg-unegnya.

"Pfft... kau cemburu pada Nigou?" tanyamu, masih menahan tawa.

Tanpa menjawab, Kagami hanya membuang muka. "A-aku tidak tahu itu cemburu atau bukan, tapi, aku kesal ketika melihatmu ditangkap Moriyama-senpai ketika akan terjatuh. Lebih baik kau terjatuh saja daripada harus menempel dengannya. Lalu, kenapa kau hanya memasakkan untuk Kise waktu itu? Ka-kau tidak ingin menawariku? Aku juga masih lapar. Dan, aku juga ingin menjadi Nigou, asal kau mau memanjakannya. Kemudian, kalian kan sepupu, tapi kenapa kau dan Kuroko malah terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih di mataku."

Dengan muka semakin merah, Kagami menjelaskan semua dan masih dengan menggenggam tanganmu. Mendengar semua itu, semburat merah Kagami menular di kedua pipimu.

"Kau lebih memilih aku terjatuh dengan piring-piring itu? Kau senang melihatku terluka, ya?" tanyamu, agak menyentak kesal, namun masih dengan muka memerah juga.

"Tidak! Tentu saja tidak!" Kagami menghentikan ucapannya sejenak sambil mengusap tengkuknya agak salah tingkah, lalu kemudian ia kembali menatapmu. "Ka-kalau kau terluka, aku yang akan merawatmu."

Satu kalimat itu langsung membuatmu bungkam seketika. Kau pun membuang muka untuk menyembunyikan wajahmu yang semakin memerah.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Mana yang benar?" Kemudian tangan Kagami terlepas dari lenganmu. "Sebenarnya, kesanmu terhadapku itu seperti apa?"

Dengan sekuat tenaga, kau berusaha menahan rasa malumu demi menghilangkan semburat merah di wajahmu. Dan detik berikutnya, kau memberanikan diri balas menatap matanya dengan sedikit jaim dan stay cool.

"Kesanku terhadapmu? Kau itu bodoh, tidak suka anjing, tidak paham masalah perempuan, bla bla bla..."

Semua perkataanmu langsung membentuk panah yang langsung menancap di kepala Kagami. "Ka-kau tetap saja jahat."

Kau tertawa kecil melihat muka Kagami yang agak syok. Dan kemudian kau tersenyum. "Tapi, kau pintar memasak, semangatmu juga tinggi," ucapmu kemudian, menatap lekat pada kedua manik ruby Kagami.

Kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, ternyata manik ruby itu begitu jernih. Terlihat bayanganmu terpantul disana. Kau terdiam beberapa saat, kedua manikmu dan manik ruby Kagami masih saling menatap lekat satu sama lain. Melalui tatapan itu, entah mengapa kau bisa mengerti apa yang tersirat disana. Dan tanpa sadar, suatu pikiran terlintas di benakmu.

"[Name]?"

Satu panggilan itu membuyarkan pikiranmu. Kau mengerjab beberapa kali melihat Kagami memandangmu entah heran entah khawatir.

"Maaf, aku melamun," ucapmu. Dan kau melanjutkan ucapanmu yang sempat terhenti tadi. "Diantara semua sifatmu, kau memang sudah membuatku jatuh cinta padamu."

Angin sore berhembus tatkala kau berhenti bicara sejenak. Matahari terbenam yang melatarbelakangi suasana kalian semakin ikut mendukung.

"Tapi aku belum tahu perasaanmu yang sebenarnya."

Dan kini satu kalimat darimu sedikit melebarkan kedua maniknya. "Be-benarkah?"

Kau hanya mengangguk mendengar jawabannya.

"Bu-bukankah dari penuturan panjang lebarku tadi sudah jelas?" Lagi-lagi Kagami membuang muka dengan warna merah menghiasi wajahnya. Namun, kemudian ia kembali menatapmu meski mukanya masih merah padam.

"A-aku juga..."

"[Name]-chan?"

Kau dan Kagami serentak menoleh kesal ke arah suara yang telah berani memotong ucapan Kagami tadi. Dan seorang perempuan berambut sepunggung dan bergelombang berwarna coklat terang yang senada dengan maniknya memantul di kedua manikmu serta Kagami.

"Hanari?"

Dan matahari yang telah kembali ke peraduannya membuat langit kehabisan cahayanya.

.

.

.

_Sanggupkah aku menjaga kehangatan dan kasih sayang yang disiratkannya padaku?_

.

.

.

**T B C**

(A/N)

Doumo, minna-chan.

Maaf baru update, UAS dan Try Out weeks baru selesai. Author sungguh lelah~ (curhat, nih)

Maaf juga jika alur kurang jelas dan terlalu cepat, otak author belum istirahat, tapi pingin banget nerusin fic ini. Fic yang vanilla juga belum sempat Kuga terusin. Jadi maaf sekali lagi jika ada kesalahan alur. Maaf juga kalau Kagami sedikit OOC disini.

Special thank's for :

**reina-tsu27 | PeniPhoenix24 | Arisa Hamada | thalnadhila | Mey-chan Love Kagami . 5862 | **

for review, fav, and follow.

Oh, ya, kata yang bercetak miring diatas **TBC **itu adalah pikiranmu yang sempat dibuyarkan Kagami tadi :)

See you in the next chapter~ ^^/

_**Next Story : Chapter 5, Kamisaka Hanari**_


	5. Chapter 5 : Kamisaka Hanari

Matahari terbenam itu momen indah yang memanjakan mata. Ketika cahaya oranye begitu menyilaukan mata, membuat sepasang manik dimana pemandangan itu memantul pun terpejam. Dan ketika sepasang bola mata itu terbuka, matahari sudah tak menampakkan cahayanya lagi dalam gelapnya malam. Namun, minimnya cahaya membuatku masih bisa menangkap cerah surai merah gelapnya.

.

.

.

"**Kare ga Aru" by Kazusaki Kuga**

**Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Kare ga Aru is belongs to me**

**Kagami X Readers**

**Setting : Awal minggu sesudah libur musim dingin (begitu juga di chapter sebelumnya ketika Kagami, Kuroko, and Reader sudah masuk sekolah)**

**Maaf atas pemberitahuan yang terlambatnya**

**Happy Reading**

.

.

.

"Bu-bukankah dari penuturan panjang lebarku tadi sudah jelas?...A-aku juga..."

Tanpa sadar, detakan jantungmu berdegup lebih cepat seiring hembusan nafas serta waktu yang akan mengantar Kagami pada kejujuran.

"[Name]-chan?"

Namun ternyata Tuhan punya rencana lain.

"Hanari?"

Kedua manikmu serta Kagami sama-sama melebar. Ada perasaan senang, kesal, juga perasaan tidak enak menghampirimu. Senang karena kau bertemu sahabatmu kembali, kesal karena sahabatmu datang disaat yang tidak tepat, dan 'tidak enak'? Perasaan tidak enak yang seolah memberitahumu bahwa ada sesuatu yang buruk sedang menantimu. Dan kau masih mematung, tidak tahu harus bagaimana dihadapkan pada suasana seperti ini.

Sahabatmu terlihat sedikit terkejut melihatmu bersama Kagami. Tergambar jelas dari sepasang kelereng coklat mudanya bahwa ia sedang bertanya-tanya.

Kau menoleh pada Kagami yang juga sedikit canggung. Tahu sedang ditatap, Kagami balas menoleh padamu. Kemudian ia menggerakkan kepalanya sebagai isyarat bahwa ia akan segera pergi dari situ.

"Aku akan pulang sekarang. Konbanwa."

Kagami pun pergi, berlawanan arah darimana Hanari datang. Seperginya Kagami dari sana, Hanari menghampirimu yang masih berdiri mematung di depan pagar rumahmu.

"Kau mau jelaskan semua ini padaku?"

Menit berikutnya, kau duduk di ruang tamu rumahmu, berhadapan dengan sahabatmu.

"Kapan kau pulang dari Amerika?" tanyamu, bersamaan ketika ibumu mengantar teh dan meletakkannya di meja di depan kalian.

"Terima kasih, bibi," ucap Hanari pada ibumu.

Ibumu hanya tersenyum membalas sapaan Hanari. Dan, kemudian ia langsung melenggang pergi, memberi waktu untuk kalian berdua berbincang-bincang.

"Kemarin," jawab Hanari pada pertanyaanmu yang sempat terpotong tadi. "Dan sekarang aku juga akan bersekolah di Jepang."

"Oh ya? Dimana?"

"Aku ingin sekolah di tempat yang sama denganmu, [Name]-chan."

Dan mendengar itu, kedua manikmu melebar. Kenapa kau terkejut? Bukankah itu pertanda bagus, jadi kau bisa kembali bersama-sama dengan sahabat karibmu itu? Tapi, kenapa perasaan khawatir mencampuri pikiranmu?

"Di Seirin," lanjut Hanari lagi.

"Tapi, Hanari, kau tahu kalau Kagami bersekolah di Seirin, kan?"

"Aku tidak sekolah di Seirin untuk menemuinya, [Name]-chan," balas Hanari. "Dan kau sepertinya akrab dengannya. Karena itu, bisa kuminta penjelasan darimu?"

Kau terdiam, bingung. Penjelasan? Penjelasan apa? Kenapa kau bisa dekat dengan mantan pacarnya? Setahumu, sahabatmu bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu, mencampuri urusan orang lain yang berhubungan dengan masa lalunya.

"Penjelasan apa yang kau minta?" tanyamu balik.

Kini Hanari yang terdiam. Wajah putihnya menyiratkan sedikit kebingungan untuk menyampaikan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa dekat dengannya?"

Astaga, ternyata tebakanmu benar. Mungkin kau bisa jadi peramal dadakan. Lupakan, ini OOT. Kau memandang sahabatmu yang tengah menyesap teh. Alisnya yang melengkung turun menambah kesan imut padanya.

Kau pun menghela nafas. "Aku tidak tahu harus menjelaskan bagaimana aku bisa dekat dengannya." Tiba-tiba, kau teringat penjelasan Kagami tentang kesalahpahaman Hanari sewaktu kalian di penginapan. "Tapi..."

"Tapi?" sela Hanari cepat. Kelihatan sekali ia sedang mengharapkan lanjutannya.

Namun, kau berpikir sejenak. Haruskah kau yang menjelaskannya? Itu adalah masalah Kagami dan Hanari, tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Tapi, bukankah Kagami bilang bahwa kau yang akan menjelaskannya?

"Tapi... mungkin aku bisa menyampaikan sesuatu untuk meluruskan kesalahpahaman antara kau dan Kagami."

Dan, sesaat kau melupakan perasaanmu terhadap Kagami, serta sebaliknya. Atau untuk beberapa saat.

# # #

Bel pulang baru saja berbunyi dan kau lekas mengemasi barang-barangmu. Hari ini tidak ada latihan basket sehingga kau bisa langsung beranjak menuju tempat tinggalmu. Kau memasukkan buku terakhir ke dalam tasmu bersamaan ketika kedua manikmu menangkap seseorang yang sedang memanggilmu di depan pintu kelasmu.

"Kagami?" Kau pun meninggalkan tasmu dan berjalan menghampiri si ace Seirin. "Ada apa?"

"Apa yang kau ucapkan pada Hanari tentangku?" tanya Kagami langsung ke topik.

Kau mengerjab beberapa kali. Heran tentu saja. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Wajah serius terpatri di muka Kagami. "Tadi, aku bertemu Hanari dan tiba-tiba saja dia menyatakan perasaannya dan mengajakku balikan. Katakan, apa yang sudah kau ucapkan padanya?" Pria beralis cabang itu memegang bahumu meminta penjelasan. "Dia masuk sekolah ini saja aku tidak tahu." Wajahnya sungguh terlihat bingung akut saat ini.

"A-aku hanya menyampaikan apa yang kau jelaskan padaku sewaktu di penginapan ketika Hanari berkunjung di rumahku di malam kau mengantarku pulang," jawabmu, sedikit terkejut karena Kagami yang tidak hanya memegang bahumu tapi juga mengguncangnya. "Dia sudah dua hari bersekolah disini, baka!"

"Ah, maaf," Kagami pun melepaskan tangannya dari bahumu.

"Lagipula, bukankah itu bagus? Hanari mengajakmu balikan? Kalian bisa meluruskan kesalahpahaman kalian dulu dengan itu, bukan?"

Sedetik kemudian, kau merasa menyesal telah berkata demikian. Dan beberapa detik, Kagami mengernyit padamu, menyatukan kedua alis bercabangnya, melemparkan tatapan tajam padamu seolah menyelidiki apa benar-benar kalimat seperti itu yang kau ucapkan dari dasar hati.

"Kau yakin?"

Kau terdiam. Semua terjadi begitu saja. Jawabanmu, ucapanmu. Dan kemudian anggukanmu kini.

"Hanari masih menyukaimu. Ia akan senang kalau kau juga membalasnya."

Kini ganti Kagami terdiam. Ekspresinya berubah. Ekspresi yang sulit untuk dibaca. Marah? Sedih? Kesal? Tidak ada kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan ekspresi itu.

"Baiklah kalau itu yang kau inginkan."

Setelah berucap demikian, Kagami pergi. Berlari meninggalkanmu. Membiarkan dirimu yang kini jatuh terduduk. Menyesal.

"[Name]?"

Kau menoleh, mendapati seseorang tengah berjalan mendekat ke arahmu.

"Tetsuya..."

"Ada apa?" Pria bermuka damai itu menghampirimu yang tengah terduduk di depan pintu kelasmu, berjongkok dihadapanmu. Tak lupa dengan pandangannya yang menyiratkan khawatir dan penuh tanya.

"Aku ini... bodoh sekali."

.

Kau berjalan bersama Kuroko menuju tempat tinggal kalian masing-masing. Pulang bersama memang hal rutin kalian. Namun, suasana hening bukanlah suasana yang biasa menemani.

"Berceritalah padaku, [Name]," ucap Kuroko memecah keheningan di antara kalian.

Kau yang semula menunduk kini mendongak, menatap tatapan yang dibuat heran pada sang sepupu yang baru saja melontarkan permohonan. "Apa maksudmu, Tetsuya? Apa yang harus kuceritakan?"

"Masalahmu."

"Hah? Aku sedang tidak bermasalah."

"Aku cukup lama mengenalmu untuk tahu kau punya masalah."

"Siapa yang mengajarimu berucap begitu?"

"Akashi-kun."

"..."

"[Name], aku yakin kau pasti tahu alasan Kagami-kun tidak ikut pulang bersama kita hari ini."

"H-hah? Mana kutahu. Memang ia selalu pulang bersama kita?"

"Aku tahu pasti ada suatu cerita yang terjadi di antara kalian."

Kau terdiam. Memang mustahil untuk mengalahkan Kuroko dalam hal berdebat. Alih-alih membalas ucapan pemuda di sampingmu, kau menoleh ke arah jalan raya dimana banyak kendaraan berlalu-lalang yang lebih menarik perhatianmu saat ini.

"Apa semua ini menyangkut Kamisaka-san yang baru pulang dan bersekolah di sekolah kita?" sahut Kuroko.

Kau masih diam, belum ada minat membalasnya.

"Apa kau lupa bahwa kau pernah bercerita pada kami bahwa kau membenci Kagami-kun karena ia sudah menyakiti sahabatmu, Kamisaka-san?" Kuroko masih berusaha menguak apa yang sedang menggeluti pikiranmu. "Tapi, aku yakin pandanganmu terhadap Kagami sudah berubah sejak kau menjadi manager kami."

Senyum tipis tersungging di bibirmu meski alismu melengkung turun. "Aku memang tidak pernah bisa membohongimu, Tetsuya," balasmu, masih menunduk menatap jalan di depanmu. "Aku hanya berusaha melepas sahabat baikku pada kekasih barunya."

Kau hanya menatap sepupu sekaligus sahabatmu sejak kecil itu dengan pandangan yang menunjukkan bahwa kau baik-baik saja. Dan kau berharap Kuroko tidak menyadari senyum terpaksa.

Si remaja bermanik baby blue itu menangkap ucapanmu dalam diam. Kedua kelereng biru mudanya seolah menyelidiki kebenaran dalam kata-kata yang kau lontarkan barusan. Namun, detik berikutnya ia hanya melempar pandang ke depan dan deretan toko-toko di pinggir jalan.

"[Name]-chan!"

Kau terkejut begitu tiba-tiba seseorang memelukmu dari belakang. Kau pun menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa sang pelaku, dan kau mendapati surai coklat terang berkibar menghiasi kepala seseorang yang kau kenal baik.

"Hanari!"

"Ah, lama tidak berjumpa, Kuroko-kun!" sapa sahabatmu juga kepada sepupumu.

"Doumo, Kamisaka-san. Hisashiburi," balas Kuroko disertai senyumnya. Namun tiba-tiba saja kedua maniknya melebar.

"Kagami-kun?"

"Yo, Kuroko... [Name],"

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau bersama Kamisaka-san?" tanya Kuroko masih penasaran.

"Hm? Apa salah aku mengantar kekasihku sendiri pulang?"

Dan kedua azure itu makin melebar. Namun di tengah keterkejutannya, Kuroko dapat menangkap pandangan aneh Kagami yang dilemparkannya padamu. Ekspresi yang jarang atau bahkan hampir tidak pernah ditunjukkan oleh seorang Kagami yang bisa dibilang polos terhadap wanita.

"Ah, Taiga teman sekelas Kuroko-kun, kan?"

Taiga? Tanpa disadari sang sahabat yang tengah mengulum senyum, kedua manikmu juga melebar. Dia memanggil Kagami dengan nama kecilnya? Senyum terpaksa kembali terpasang di mukamu. Wajar saja, mereka, kan, juga sudah pernah berpacaran sewaktu di Amerika. Kau mencoba menghibur batinmu sendiri.

"[Name]?" Hanya sang phantom yang menyadari senyum yang menyiratkan kesakitan batin itu. Dari sekian lama kau mengenalnya, kau tahu bahwa itu nada yang menanyakan keadaanmu.

"Bukankah mereka pasangan yang serasi?"

Dan lagi-lagi kau merasa penyesalan menyertaimu, diiringi ketiga pandangan berbeda yang dilemparkan oleh ketiga orang di sekelilingmu. Dan hanya Hanari, sahabat yang kau anggap belahan jiwamu, yang tengah tersipu senang mendengar pujianmu saja yang tidak perlu tahu cerita apa yang sedang terjadi padamu. Cukup dua orang, yang masih setia dengan pandangan kekecewaan yang ditujukan padamu, yang akan menyadari dengan cara mereka sendiri.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continue**_

.

.

.

(A/N)

Doumo.

Kuga udah lama nggak update ya... *nangis buaya

Ngenes juga liat dua fic terlantar bersama laptop author. Padahal itu fic belum selesai. Kuga sempet kepikiran mau menghiatuskan cerita ini, tapi sayang juga sih. Habis Kuga nggak bisa menjamin bisa update chapter dengan cepat ditengah kesibukan author yang lagi menyonsong UN.. T^T

Dan setelah Kuga pikir baik-baik, ternyata Kagami, Kuroko, atau yang lainnya juga ternyata cukup OOC ya. Kalau begitu, Kuga minta maaf atas ke OOC an karakter disini, keanehan cerita, dan juga ketidakjelasan alur.. *bungkuk-bungkuk

Special thank's for **Arisa Hamada**, **Mey-chan Love Kagami-5862, ChocolatDiamond, Rovi chan, reina-tsu27, , sano, , **yang udah sempat mereview, fav, juga follownya. Terima kasih juga buat para readers maupun silent riders yang menyempatkan diri membaca fic ini.

Maaf author nggak bisa bales reviewnya satu-satu, tapi author ngucapin banyak-banyak terima kasih karena udah mau mampir di fic ini.

See you in the next story, minnatachi ^o^/

_**Next chapter : Chapter 6, Bond**_


End file.
